1. Field of Invention
At least one embodiment of the present invention relates generally to a biomedical electrode, and more specifically, to a transcutaneous electrode configured to apply therapy to a subject.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Cardiac arrest and other health ailments are a major cause of death worldwide. Various resuscitation efforts aim to maintain the body's circulatory and respiratory systems during cardiac arrest in an attempt to save the life of the victim. The sooner these resuscitation efforts begin, the better the victim's chances of survival. Health care professionals also attempt to detect and prevent conditions conducive to cardiac ailments by examining and treating patients. These efforts are expensive and have a limited success rate, and cardiac arrest, among other conditions, continues to claim the lives of victims.